


Disappointment

by morganasmyths



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, a fuck load of feelings, a pretty teary get together but at least it happens, just a tiny bit of angst bc i love it, just feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 07:46:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10658076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morganasmyths/pseuds/morganasmyths
Summary: John's disappointment is the one thing Sherlock can't bear, so he finally does something about it.





	Disappointment

**Author's Note:**

> Another short one - hope you enjoy. Please tell me your thoughts!
> 
> This is literally one of the sappiest things I ever wrote but I just had this thought and wanted to write it - based off that moment in TGG where John is disappointed with Sherlock and I literally just wanted Sherlock to kiss him and make up.

Sherlock's eyes looked up and his heart plummeted. John stood behind his chair, leaning on his arms, head bowed. He couldn't face to look at Sherlock. Sherlock had disappointed him. 

"You're disappointed with me," Sherlock said quietly. John huffed a humourless laugh.

"Brilliant deduction."

Sherlock didn't know what to do. John's shoulders dropped and his arms shook with the pressure he applied, as though he couldn't trust his legs. This wasn't just a casual misunderstanding between their different priorities and ways of thinking, this was John needing to come to terms with how badly Sherlock had disappointed him. 

Slowly Sherlock stood. He was hardly aware that he had even been doing so until he was halfway to where John stood. His head lifted upon Sherlock's arrival and he looked Sherlock straight in the eyes, straight to his core. There was hardly centimetres between their faces. John's eyes were so full of pain. Sherlock didn't know how to solve that. He wanted to so much, he wanted to make John happy. 

So he simply pressed his lips softly to John's, eyes fluttering shut as he brought up a hand to rest gently on his jaw. He felt the touch of John's lips against his own, his own perfect content in that moment filled him with a strange warmth. The kiss was chaste, gentle, but it meant so much more. After a second he pulled away, taking a moment to watch John's face. His eyes were closed, lips slightly parted, he looked peaceful. 

"I'm sorry," Sherlock whispered. He didn't even know what for anymore. Everything. "I'll try harder." Eventually John opened his eyes. They bore into Sherlock's with a different heaviness to them. Their faces remained close to each other, but this time Sherlock couldn't look him in the eyes.

John swallowed and shook his head, looking away, eyes glazed over.

"No," he choked out, his voice thick. A single tear slipped from his eye and he hastily swiped it away. "Sherlock-"

"I'm sorry, John," Sherlock repeated, tears slipping from his own eyes. His face creased in anger as he realised what he'd just done. He wished so hard they could just stay in that small moment where for the first time in a long while, everything had seemed to make sense. He'd let himself believe that their situation could be solved with a kiss. But all he had done was broken it further when it was already so fragile. 

He looked away from John. He meant to walk away but something bound him there and his legs wouldn't listen. They stayed like this for minutes, simply standing in whatever Sherlock had just shattered between them until John looked back up at Sherlock. Sherlock felt his eyes on him but didn't turn. 

"Mary was right," John whispered. "You do love me." Sherlock turned. 

Sherlock nodded slowly, eyes still glistening with tears. John let out a laugh of disbelief, a genuine smile tugging his mouth open. A couple fingers curled around a lock of Sherlock's hair. He licked his lips - nervous habit - eyes wandering over all of Sherlock's face and eventually coming to rest on his lips. He bit his bottom lip for a moment, face creasing momentarily until it smoothed out and John's eyes met his. 

The hand in Sherlock's hair slipped downwards slowly until it came to rest on his cheek. John sniffed and stared at Sherlock with such earnest that Sherlock couldn't have looked away even if he wanted to. 

"I have always loved you - always," John said, swallowing. Another tear fell but this time he smiled. He looked away and moved his hand to wipe the tear away but Sherlock caught it halfway. John stopped and looked back at Sherlock. His mouth opened but for a moment no words came out. Eventually his breath returned but all he could think to say was one words. 

"Stay."

John's hesitant expression melted completely and he closed all the space between Sherlock, his hand returning to his face and his lips returning to Sherlock's own. They stayed like this for a long time, Sherlock's arms somehow finding their way around John and holding him close. 

"Of course I will Sherlock," John whispered into the hardly existent space between their faces. "Of course I'll stay, forever. I'll stay forever."

Sherlock's eyes closed as John said this and he rested his head against John's with a light thud, all the breath in his lungs suddenly escaping him. John was here. John was with him. Forever.


End file.
